Talk:Chelicerata
New NM (Found It!) *Solo'd as 90rdm/pld with little effort. used dmg down gear to reduce dmg, also had to use chainspell to recast phalanx. overall no biggie, but not for the faint of heart. oh also i casted slow II. --User: Propitiation Was weakened and walking back to Al Zahbi and I was on the hill, no sneak or invisible and this monster aggrod me, so I made the page for him to try to get some information. Pretty safe to assume it's a Notorious Monster added in the new update, but still need to verify that. I had powders and oils on after I was raised and he did not aggro. Didn't get a chance to confirm it's NM status though it seems likely, and it's obviously a timed spawn because it was just up and there are no chigoes in the area for it to pop off of. Hope this helps to uncovering the mysteries of this update!!! --Ix'Sindri 03:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *70 exp for a party of 6, withOUT sanction on. I don't know the equation to figure out the level, but I assume someone else can use this information and post the result. Appears to be resistant to physical damage, and magic damage seemed to hit normally. 999Dmg Wind Blade, 70 and 140 damage Predator Claws. Hate is definitely locked to the person who aggros/pulls it. Due to it's triple attack rate and speed, /Nin is useless. We used /War for defender, but I think /Blu would have been better. /Rdm would be okay, but I was giving Phalanx'ga to the party with Diabolos, and if you have a Rdm in your party, Phalanx II would be even better. We used Double Minnes from the bard, Protect IV, Phalanx, put our tank just under 700 Defense. Looking back, and preparing for the next fight, I'd use a Pld/Blu tank, with Earth Staff, Jelly ring, Cocoon, Pro4, and Phalanx II should be more than enough to consider it a safe tank. A decent HP build is smart just in case a few triple attacks and crits get stacked up. Regen 2 or 3, with some cures from a Whm or Rdm, and then just kill it with Magic, either Smn merit pacts, or Black Mages. Dropped 2 Earth Crystals. EnilanerdaEnilanerda *Was back up again this morning 9 hours later. So Window is less than 10 hours. Going to try to duo it in a sec. Enilanerda *Trio'd with 1 Dual Box'd Whm, so 4 characters in the party. Oddly enough, (again without sanction) this time I only received 64 exp for the kill. 70exp for 6, 64exp for 4. Possible range of levels I guess. Anyways, this time it was done with a Rdm/Blu tank, earth staff, jelly ring, phalanx, and pro 4 with blaze spikes. Another Rdm, with a Dual Boxed Whm, and me as Smn. I did the most part of the damage with Windblade, Rdm+Whm just focus on keeping the tanking Rdm alive, with cures, and regen 3. Although it worked with Rdm/Blu, it wasn't nearly as calm as I'd like it to be. I'd say the best low man situation is a Trio, with Blm Nuking the hell out of it, Pld/blu taking as little damage as possible, and a Rdm for Phalanx, refresh and cure spamming. Although I will mention that, see'ing the effects of Blaze Spikes, a Drk with Dread Spikes might be able tank it as well, but not as safely. After thought: Throughout the entire fight, there were no TP moves, nothing AoE, no magic. Just straight melee attacks. Enilanerda *Used the Pld/Blu idea, and worked great. Although it seems as if a Shield will mitigate just as much if not more damage than Earth Staff would. If you have Hauteclaire or Relic, then that's the cherry on top. Was extremely safe and smooth with Pld/Blu. Rdm to cure, refresh, Blm Dual Box to Nuke, Smn to Nuke with Merit Pacts. 5 People in the party this time, and 59Exp for the kill. To add, I had a Nin friend who wanted to try and Eva tank the mob, it didn't last long, as the unbuffed Nin took 700+ damage in 1 attack round, but his evasion was decent, and with double mambo, or Ninja's Roll, it could possibly be an option. Last but not least, it seems as I was mistaken about the resistance to Physical Damage, it seems he's just extremely evasive, and that's why Predator Claws sucked :p. I'll combine the Last 3 post together when I have the time. Enilanerda *Duo'd with Smn+Rdm Enilanerda *Killed with Scholar, Summoner, and two Beastmaster. Summoner pulled Chelicerata to the Aydeewa Subterrane zone at K-9. The two Beastmaster engaged the NM with their charmed Wajaom Tiger. After the Summoner zoned the two Beastmaster used Heel and kited the NM up and down the path to the zone. While the Beastmaster kited the NM along with the Summoner pet, the Scholar nuked the NM down while keeping helix on it. *Trio'd as PLD/BLU(Gimp 27 sub), BRD/BLM, RDM/WHM. It was by NO means an "Easy fight" in any way, it took a good 10 minutes or so PLD solo killing, the mob had exceptional evasion and accuracy, and Atonement was constantly doing 0~200DMG, I however never lost hate once the entire fight thanks to this NMs fun little Behavior programming. The only reason i can say this thing died in 10 minutes is the fact the Reprisal DMG was doing about 20~40 and killing the mob slowly... It does not have a lot of HP i would predict under 10k. Could have gone a lot smoother with probably a fully leveled sub job and another support mage. Triod by Drg/blu (tank and dd) blu/sch (debuff dd and support curing) and a thf just for the treasure hunter - Doctagonzo - Cerberus *Killed by party of 5: THF/NIN x2 PLD/WAR WHM/SCH and SAM/WAR. I pulled with flee and tonko to avoid tigers, the ocho type mobs were in the middle. It stayed locked on me the entire fight. I only survived because of cover, capped evasion merits and evasion gear. Hits hard and has high accuracy and evasion. Capped feint came in handy. -Tebryn 01:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as 90DNC, it aggro'd a THF friend and I. He died and HomePointed and I solo'd. No drops Keep TP and Finishings Moves up, Fan Dance and make sure to Violent Flourish if you need to get Shadows up. Serafyn Ragnarok True sound? A friend of mine said that they were aggroed by this NM while under the effect of spectral jig. Can anyone confirm or debunk this? She was DNC66. ~~ Azureshock January 28th, 2010 I tossed on a silent oil to run by the Amaranth's and this thing destroyed my face, I didn't have Invisible on so... --Clari 03:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC). Doesn't aggro through Spectral Jig, unless they changed it in a recent patch. I've often stood right by it as DNC and it just sits there, bouncing up and down...It actually does have a pretty decent aggro range when it does aggro, and it seems to move a little faster than normal. I managed to kite it to the Bhaflau Thickets zone and doubt I'd have made it if I didn't have Tandava Crackows. -- Orubicon 11:23, February 10, 2011 (UTC)